Defiance
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Hiyoshi Wakahi is an escort class for the Kingdom of Hyoutei. Mukahi Gina is a minor princess who is fed up with Hyoutei's insistence on male-dominance. In a less-than-desirable, forced team-up, will Mukahi and Hiyoshi be able to fix the way Hyoutei works? Or will their defiance be suppressed? [A multi-chapter, AU story with Jumpy Pair/HiyoGaku. Genderbending is present.]
1. Chapter 1

A slight breeze blew past the brown-haired male as he walked, making sure his black belt was tight; the looser hanging ends wouldn't be a problem to him. His gaze was straight forward, ready to pick up any sound. Alert. Ready for anything. Behind him, tapping was heard, but it was all in his imagination. It was typical that a friend of his, one with long silver hair, dress brushing against the ground, a one that he commonly escorted, would be there, but she had other matters. Beyond the slight tapping that his mind made, he would listen for anything unfamiliar.

It didn't matter because he was fine with being alone. Along his side, in his "sheath" a racquet bounced light against his leg. Many like him had to have it. Coupled with the set of round projectiles in a pack, he knew he was fine. The racquet (of which had rather smoothly-sharp edges) and ball combination of fighting was rather stylistic, passed down from father to son. Even in this day in age, it was pretty strict. Unfortunate, but as a male, Hiyoshi Wakashi didn't notice it too much.

_Clash!_

Grey eyes darted around. A loud racket, dead ahead.

_Tup! Tup! Tup!_

He dashed, though one beside him – appearing in such a sudden fashion, this one beside was a blue-clad male – ran faster, racquet drawn and the green projectile shot, hit rather quickly. Hiyoshi noted a slight limp in his step, the ball seemed to be a weaker shot anyway.

'_Gekokujou,' _Hiyoshi thought, pulling out his racquet and shooting off, hit harder, blazed better than the blue-clad male's ball. This was enough to cause a two group disperse among a group of armed people.

"Oi, you! Black belt! Go after the other set," the male said, going after one of the groups.

"Hmph," Hiyoshi muttered, deadpanning. Yet, he turned and ran, going anyway. The rush in the nameless male's voice must have meant _something_.

He gave chase in quick, sturdy paces, running past and through bushes, dodging around trees, using the shadows just well enough to get the best shots in. He would have to get this over with quickly. His stamina could run out if he wasn't careful. Hit and send a ball their way. Grab their attention.

He sparred, swinging his racquet and meeting with the edges of theirs. They were skilled, seasoned, but pivots and quick hits, quick steps back and right aimed kicks, Hiyoshi was able to get them to back off. Barely. He'd have to work harder – which he would so definitely do.

In their rush to flee, they had pushed down a girl, tied, shoved her aside roughly. It was only proper to help her and ungag her.

The breeze came back, blowing her dark-red hair in in as she opened her brown eyes slowly. She almost looked… kind and gentle. For just a moment. But that view Hiyoshi had ended as soon as her lips formed a dismused frown, arms crossed as she glared up at him. Standing hadn't made much of difference as her dress – very characteristic to Hyoutei – touched the ground, long at a bit baggy on her skinny, short body. "Were you the one that shot those balls toward the middle?"

"Yes."

Her frown didn't let up. "You almost hit me!" She had shouted, "But, you _did_ get those guys to go away."

Hiyoshi listened as he watched her pick up a dropped racquet and ball bag.

"I'm sick of it!" She screamed, pouting… actually, it was more of a purely anger driven scowl. "He needs to let up, let me do whatever I want!"

She pulled out a talker from the bag and powered it on. She fiddled with it for a moment, trying to find the right… channel, probably.

"Ryou," she finally said, "Junny okay?"

"_Junko's safe, Gina." _The voice that Hiyoshi knew he recognized had answered.

"You sent an interesting guy to help me out. Doesn't seem to talk much, yet anyway. Take Junny home. Don't tell him where I am. You know the drill. I don't need to drag Junny into this anymore."

_"Gina, you better be careful. He keeps asking me. And next time, don't get caught." _

"Shut it, Ryou. I know what I'm doing."

She shut off the talker and whirled around to look at Hiyoshi. "State your name, sir."

This girl couldn't have been much older than himself, Hiyoshi figured. Maybe a bit more than a year at best. He stayed silent, studying her.

She put her hands to her hips, before quickly moving and holding up the racquet toward his throat. "I said state your name, mushroom head."

"Hiyoshi Wakashi, from Hyoutei, escort class."

"Just an escort? Good. I can handle beating you if I had to." She seemed relieved, almost. "If you were one of… _those _castle guards, or even a knight, then I'd be worried."

Hiyoshi frowned, but let it go. "What are you doing out here?"

"Running from my problems, trying to beat out the society, typical things. You?"

Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "…Walking and patrolling the path I usually take."

"That's what I'd expect from an escort. How boring."

He chose to ignore that, "Who were those people?"

"My dad's servants, castle guards, probably that other guy's helpers, a bunch of suppressors, that's who."

"And they were..?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Trying to bring me back to the city. What else? Look at me. I'm a girl who's out here, dragging her friends down with her, holding a racquet. I hate it."

Hiyoshi decided not to ask more questions. He was about to speak when the girl cut him off, "I'm Mukahi Gina, yes, I know how to use a racquet, and you, Hiyoshi, are now stuck with the task of helping me."

"What?"

"No taking it back. Escorts have to listen to a princess, no matter how minor we may be."

Just like that, Hiyoshi found himself wrapped up in the biggest escort job he'd ever face. So much for being able to become an elusive but strong knight, appointed by the king. Then again, Hiyoshi _had_ wanted to rise past the king and take over. He knew he had the capabilities, believed he did. This seemed like a death trap, but he was stuck.

"You're listening, right?" She asked as she sat back down, pulling the skirt end of her dress to bunch it up as much as she could.

"Yes, I am..."

"Am what? Spit out the title you know you need to."

"M'lady." He sighed.

"Good."

Hiyoshi blinked, watching her next move.

_Shiwing!_

She cut through the bunched up part of her dress and finished the job carefully on her other side. She then stood again, examining the shortened skirt of her dress. "Much better!" She said, happily, jumping up and flipping, landing perfectly on her slipper covered feet.

"And now to deal with one of my other identifying factors. Man, I should've done this a long time ago, Hiyoshi! Assist me!"

Hiyoshi wondered what on earth she could want to do now. Only a few minutes of knowing her, and she was already ridiculous and barely spoke like a princess. But, he _had _to. Militant honor.

She gathered and held her hair with one hand, behind her, "Hold my hair together for a minute." She ordered.

"Why?"

"Would you just do it? Stop questioning me!"

"Fine."

And Hiyoshi did as he was told. Honestly, he didn't even agree with her going against the system the king and his advisor had in place. It was there for a reason, tradition through the years. Really, she shouldn't even know how to use that racquet… though that was a little contradicting to his own past, in which he had taught his friend how to at least defend herself with a racquet, if the time ever came. But, he digressed, suddenly feeling his hand drop from the sudden release of pressure on the straight hair he held.

His grip loosened and the hair in his hands fell to the dirt-covered ground.

"There. Now come. I know a place we can hide and situate ourselves."

Hiyoshi reluctantly followed. This girl was interesting, but also hard to deal with. This was an odd sort of change.

"Oh, don't expect me to tell you my life story. And you are going to help me even out my hair~!" She said, bolting forward, expertly ducking into a forest and dodging by jumping through the thin gaps and over the branches.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyoshi had followed Mukahi. He couldn't find giving her any _cordial_ respect… in the proper terms; if she had even thought of asking for the '-sama' suffix, he definitely say no. He'd just… do what he was taught, listen to the 'higher ups,' and continue practicing. He'd have to prove he could out do her probably self-taught racquet wielding skills though. They had ducked into a seemingly abandoned building, that was rotting, not-particularly well-kept. But, had it been kept up by Hyoutei, Hiyoshi supposed it really wouldn't _have_ been considered hidden.

"This is a place Ryou showed Junny and I when we were younger. You better not tell anyone about this place when I send you get food."

Hiyoshi found the older female with the now choppily-cut, short, dark-red hair tolerable, but annoying at the same time. He had to listen, just for now at least. He could leave and never come back, right? Then she would have to come back to Hyoutei and this could all be ended.

Then, as he took a seat on a mossy-brown, creaky, old stool, his ball bag hit tilted a little too far back and out slipped his talker.

"So you do have one then."

"It doesn't work." He stated.

_Bzzt!_

_"Hiyoshi-kun? Are you there?"_

So much for that lie.

"Ooh~! Who's that? Your girlfriend? Can't have that." Mukahi said, grabbing the talker, leaving Hiyoshi no opportunity to protest.

_"Hiyoshi-kun, I think Oshitari-san is looking for you. He came by earlier, said he needed you for a job."_

Hiyoshi's gaze went to Mukahi's face, grazing over her features. She twitched, before she quickly fiddled with the channels while checking off her own talker. What was the angry twitch about? Hiyoshi didn't have the time to ponder it as she had handed his talker back to him in that moment, "Here ya go."

Wow. For a princess, her formalities weren't completely… formal, were they?

"Mukahi-san, what did you do?"

"Changed the channel to match mine. You're welcome."

"…Thank you, Mukahi-san," Hiyoshi said. 'Authority' was to be respected, no matter the situation. He didn't want to consider her authority, not in this situation, but he had to. Just for now. He glanced about the one-roomed building. There was a single bed, probably about full-sized, a few chairs, a table, and a storage chest. The lack of certain amenities wasn't surprising; this building looked old enough to lack them.

"Now, you are going to go to the city, get food, extra balls, a sheath… I could do with a spare change of clothes… and some scissors. And of course, you're paying for it all since I'm broke right now."

He should've expected it… yet, despite all his minding, he actually didn't mind. It was different than with his friend, Ootori Chouko, but still. Maybe underlying respect?

When she showed him she could be something stronger than stubborn and rebellious to the nature of what had always been Hyoutei maybe that would be the case.

But, not quite.

Instead, he stood up, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone why you need some of those things, don't let anyone follow you here, and come back before sundown." – that only left him a few hours – "And unless you want to sleep on the floor, you'll be sleeping on the bed with me… on second thought, add a couple blankets to the list."

Hiyoshi was already halfway out the door. "I hear you. I'll be back in a bit."

He wasn't entirely sure how to get back to the city from here, but he'd have to figure it out. The things he was _forced_ to do for a female he had just met, that was _technically_ breaking the law, at that.

Ohho, Captain Oshitari wasn't going to be the happiest camper in the world. It didn't matter. Oshitari wasn't the most obedient man to the King, but he was surely good at what he did. He was the… _foreigner_ that made it to Captain of Hyoutei's Royal Guard after all. Militant Captain, ranking high above guard class, knight class, and escort class.

Hiyoshi couldn't disobey the princess. Sure, she probably wasn't next-in-line, or an heiress, if some preferred. But, she was a princess all the same. A princess ready to fight society. Interesting, interesting. A princess that was strong in her words, but almost seemed… uneased by the Captain's mention. He'd get to the bottom of it.

He walked through the woods, careful to not leave an obvious path back to the abandoned building that would be, _annoyingly_, considered home. Why wouldn't he just say no?

He looked straight ahead as he moved forward, dodging branches, staying just as alert as when he had found and helped Mukahi. He kept a hand rested on the 'hilt' of his racquet. His gaze powerful, confidence unwavering with each step. They taught him to be strong in training. Advisor Sasaki and Captain Oshitari had both said such. A good escort oozed confidence. Some said Hiyoshi had just a bit too much, where he might 'lose' his place. Nonsense, but maybe that was why he didn't seem afraid of what Oshitari might do.

Was he afraid? 'Princess' Mukahi wouldn't know it. Hiyoshi wouldn't show it. Had to impress, be that escort that was expected.

Once out of the leafy foliage, leaves sticking to his clothing, Hiyoshi brushed himself off, focus still dead ahead. Shoulders broad, relaxed though his head was held high. He knew his way from this point on. Getting away from the woods, the city was in the obvious distance. Hyoutei was a large kingdom of sorts. He always had wondered if other cities were like Hyoutei, but Hyoutei was set apart from the rest already. Large army, solid population, rather rich. That was Hyoutei.

Continuing on his path, his thoughts were broken when he spotted a group of soldiers. He made sure to look as an escort going back to the city, because this was the best strategy.

"Are you Hiyoshi Wakashi-san?" A knight asked him. This knight had brown hair, completely straight, a familiar face. Taki Haginosuke.

"Yes, I am," Hiyoshi nodded.

"Oshitari-buchou was looking for you, escort. He had some questions for you."

Hiyoshi stared at Taki. Such a worrisome male, with the ever recognizable straight, clean hair. Then again, wasn't that male from earlier, the one who was 'friends' with Mukahi, familiar?

Yes, he supposed so, though the name slipped him. He'd ask Mukahi later. He had to spend time with her anyway. May as well.

"I'll report to him tomorrow. He's liking conversing with the King now."

"Not currently, but by the time you get there, yes."

Always excellent with time. That was Taki.

"You may continue. Oshitari-buchou will contact you via talker when he wants to see you."

"Hai, thank you, Taki-san."

"You're welcome, please do remember to set your talker to the correct channel. We wouldn't want an accidental miscommunication to happen. I'd say he'd call in… say, nine-thirty on the dot. No earlier, no later." He flashed a smirk, amused, motioning for his troops to follow.

Hiyoshi watched the knight walk on, leading his group of guards along.

His talker immediately rang and he answered it as he walked.

"Yes, Mukahi-san?"

"Because I'm bored, I decided to call you. Besides, I'm going to syphon information from you. Now, tell me the details."

"What?"

"The walk to the city, Piyo."

Hiyoshi ticked. He thought a princess would be delicate.

"How'd it go?"

"Just a quiet walk. Though, Taki Haginosuke-san, a knight, did stop me."

Mukahi paused, "What _did_ Taki want?"

So she knew him. Hiyoshi figured it might be the case, considering how she reacted to Oshitari's mention. He walked, entering the city. He'd have to pretend he was talking to a girlfriend or something. Though that notion did seem outlandish to him. It would have to do.

"Told me the same thing Chouko told me. That Oshitari-buchou was looking for me."

"Well, don't tell him anything about me. _Anything_."

Hiyoshi ticked.

"Why are you so insistent on what you are doing anyway?"

Hiyoshi didn't get it. Sure, females weren't allowed to wield racquets, but they were protected and lived relatively free lifestyles anyway. And Mukahi was a princess. What was her deal?

"Finish shopping, Piyo, and _maybe_ I'll tell you later."

"_Maybe_ I'll forget to buy something on this list."

"_Maybe_ I'll make you sleep outside."

Hiyoshi stopped arguing, glancing about and making sure there wasn't too much attention on him. He glanced up, toward the announcement board that was near the city's entrance. He blinked, seeing one particular wanted poster on it of a vaguely familiar person.

**_WANTED: Mukahi Gina, Princess, for defying the King_**

On it, there was a picture of Mukahi with her long hair, before she had cut it, smiling. It must've been taken recently, but not too recently. Still, she didn't look too bad with a smile that wasn't a smug smirk. The bounty on her was pretty high too.

Wow, she really was causing problems.

Interesting, interesting, well, Hiyoshi was stuck into this. If the higher ups really wanted to catch her…

…would it hurt to make them work for it?


End file.
